Avatar: Another Four Element Bender
by Lyly Isabell
Summary: Atsuko Ren has a past she wish she hadn't had. She has a long line or mixed benders in her family, having her being able to bend all four elements. She must find out how to control it and find love on the way. Can she do that without dying?
1. Chapter 1

Avatar: Another Four Element Bender  
>Chapter: 1<p>

The Fire Lord Ozai sat there with his friend, the duke, Fudo. The duke's daughter & son, Azula and Zuko kneeled before them. Fire Lord Ozai smiled.

"Hello my dear Fire bending children." He gave Fudo's daughter a look. She was different from the others. He smiled at Zuko.

"Welcome home my son."

"It's great to be back father…" Zuko bows his head and clenches his teeth. He was lying as always.

"Atsuko, we have a surprise for you my dearest." Fudo smiled at his daughter. All had a confused look besides Fire Lord Ozai.

"Yes father?" Atsuko looked up at her father.

"We have arranged a marriage for you." Ozai and Fudo smiled at each other.

There was a silence. Azula then spoke.

"Father, I am The Fire Princess! She is marrying before me?" fire exposed through her hands as she leaped up.

"Azula, you will marry after they will." Ozai held his hand out near Atsuko and Zuko.

"Father?" Zuko jumped up.

"You shall marry Atsuko. Azula you shall marry Ichiro." Ozai smiled.

Azula smiled, "Fine by me." Ichiro smiled at her in agreement.

"I shall be okay with my marriage if Atsuko is."

All was silent and Atsuko stood and looked at Fire Lord Ozai; then at her father. She sighed.

"Father and Lord; I am sorry. I cannot marry him. He is trying to kill the Avatar! The Avatar is trying to help the world!"

"ATSUKO YOU MUST NOT SPEAK THAT WAY IN FRONT OF THE LORD!" Azula pulled up Atsuko by the collar.

"Fa-fa-father?" Atsuko stared into the hazel evil eyes of Azula.

"Atsuko, Azula is right. A fire bender may never speak that way to her lord; my sincere apologies my Lord. She will be punished."

Azula smiled. "I would like to battle you Atsuko. Fire with Fire." She clenched her teeth as she spoke and Zuko stood up, "Azula put her down…"

"You can not tell me what to do brother!" She throws down Atsuko and smiles. "Get up and fight me you coward! If you lose, you shall be prisoner in my ship!"

Atsuko gets up and looked at Zuko, "Thank you for your help prince Zuko…" She bows and un-ties her cape and it falls. Her fire bender dress flowed to her knees. Her boots shifted to a balanced position. She held up her fists and frowned.

Ozai looked at Fudo, "Is this crucial brother?" Fudo shook his head. He was cruel to his daughter, he favored his son.

Azula twisted and stood balanced. She shoots her fingers and fire flew like a dove to Atsuko's face. Atsuko ducked and kicked fire to Azula's feet. Azula flipped back and shot fire to Atsuko's arm that was open from getting up. There was a high scream and Ozai ordered the fight to end.

"Atsuko!" Zuko ran to her as she lay on the ground and looked at her arm, crying.

"I win." Azula smiled and trailed off. Fudo glared at his daughter as he left with his son and the fire lord. "I was never pleased with you Atsuko Ren… You and your mother." He left and the fire lord passed them. "Zuko, take the trader to your sisters ship. Then report back to me afterwards."

Zuko nods and helps Atsuko to her feet. "Are you okay?"

"Yes I am fine." She held her arm and whimpered. Zuko picked her up and carried her to the prison. He didn't want to do it. He actually likes her. She cried.

"Why are you helping me Prince Zuko, I disobeyed your father. Also our nation…"

"Because, you are different… I like different… Do you want me to stay in your cell to see what the problem with your arm is?"

"Yes, please…" Atsuko sighed. As soon as they got to the cell Zuko set her down and she let go of her arm. Her wrist down was burned. She held her side as well, once she lifted her arm, her dress was burnt and so was part of her waist. Zuko gasped and screamed to the guards, "Give me some water! NOW!" The guards scattered and one brought back a pitcher of water and some gauze, he saw what her problem was.

"Thank you; now leave us some privacy please?" Zuko shut the door and turned.

Atsuko was floating her hand over the pitcher of water with a ball of water following under her hand! Zuko gasped and watched. Atsuko was a great water bender. She split her fingers apart and the water fell on her arm and the water hissed and cooled the burns on her arm. The one on her waist would be challenging.

"You can water bend?" Zuko stood by the door dazed.

"Yes… Uh Zuko, can you pour the water on this burn? I cannot water bend like that." She smiles and Zuko smiles back.

"Yes…" He goes to her and pours the water over the burn and gets the gauze and wraps her wounds. She smiles and once he was done he knew his father wanted him back in the throne room. He sighed and Atsuko looked up at him.

"I'm sorry I said that stuff about you Prince Zuko."

"Atsuko its okay… What you said is true about me."

"Zuko," she pauses. "If I wouldn't have disobeyed my father, and yours, by losing the fight… I would've married you if I knew you were this sincere. Good luck with your father…"

"Thank you, oh and do not worry… Your water bending secret is safe with me Atsuko. Good night… I will check on you tomorrow to see how you are doing." Zuko gets up with a bow. Atsuko sits there and smiles, she would bow if she could but she couldn't. Once Zuko left and shut the door she heard him talk to the guards.

"Feed that girl more than any prisoner on this cursed ship. Keep her safe, she is wounded… Also the Duke Fudo's one and only daughter! Good day!"

Atsuko smiled as she heard his feet walk away and thinks of what might become of her. Her father, brother, and Fire Lord Ozai knew that she could bend water. She was a natural and very good at water bending. She was also good at fire bending but she did not like to fire bend. It destroyed a lot more than the other elements. It destroyed their world. She did not like the fact of the world being run by the fire nation. She hoped the Avatar world put an end to this war. Once and for all.


	2. Chapter 2

Av. Ch. 2 Atsuko's P.O.V

I have been in here for days… I hate my father! He doesn't get me! Azula just hated me… As younger kids when I moved here when mother died, I would always get the boys attention. I ignored them… They just wanted to see a girl do fire bending besides Azula… Her bending got better than mine over time and once again she became the well known Azula. She had friends; while I didn't. Zuko had his uncle and mother that was; before she died. I knew how he felt over all because my mother died as I was young.

She gave me her praised artifact. It was a bracelet that her grandmother made her when she was my age. It had the water bending symbol on it and the string was decorated in blue and white beads. I loved it because one, it kept my secret; and two, it was the only thing of the kind side of my family I had left. Once father had me here, Lord Ozai had seen my bracelet and he ordered that no-one must know about it. When I was a young child I watched mother as she would water bend with grandpapa. He would laugh and kid around with us both. He knew the chief of our tribe; he was too old to go to war. He stayed behind and watched after us.

I am from the Northern Water Tribe. I loved it there water bending was freely practiced there, but here… I'm surrounded by fire benders; Warriors that are killing tons of thousands of people each day. I wish the Avatar would just come and fix this war… I was tired of it! They killed my mother right in the house… I could never un-see what I did see… Grandpapa took me into the court yards and before I could water bend, the soldiers took me away while my father stood there on the tip of the ship. Grandpapa never liked him. My mother seemed to bring the love and care out of him but when he found out that they killed her without his orders he became a very angry man.

Life for me changed after that. I never water bended unless I was sure I was alone. I have no clue why I did it in front of the prince! I was so stupid! But the thing was he was okay with it. Who knew why he did that. Only him I guess. I looked out the bared window of steel and saw the white moon. Mother told me I was born on a white moon… Same as the princess of our tribe, Princess Yue, she kind of looks like me… I mean I have white hair and blue eyes so does she, or well her original color was brown. She actually was a friend of mine. I heard the Avatar visited her and the fire nation took down the city by killing the koi fish, the moon spirit, and she sacrificed herself for her city. It was truly amazing! Afterwards they went to Kyoshi Island, an island named after Avatar Kyoshi. I heard it was beautiful… That was before the fire nation destroyed it. I never heard anything since then and that was a year or so ago.

I heard yelling come from outside. What was going on? I got up and looked out to see a flying lemurs face in the window. I screamed and fell backwards. I fell and landed on my burns from Azula. I groaned and grabbed my cape. It covered the scars and the wrap that secured it. I got the courage to go to the window again and I saw fire benders being slammed against walls with water and air. I was amazed. Wait, air? The Avatar! I gasped and a boomerang shaped this came flying at the window. I moved my fingers just in time as it clanked the bars on the window. A young fighter was below and I waved and screamed.

I got his attention and he screamed something up at me but I couldn't understand. I wanted to get out. I sat down on my bed and thought of a way out. Everything in here was waterproofed. But, was it fire proofed?

I got up and breathed calmly. I got my focus and made a balanced stance. I flinched. Fire bending wasn't my thing and I didn't like to do it. But I wanted to get out! I threw my hands out and fire spouted from my fingers and I saw the door get hot and then footsteps backing up against the hot metal. I just need to do it repeatedly. I smiled. I knew how to get out. So I made my stance but stronger and sturdier. I breathed out and focused. Then as if my mind did it my door opened. I heard it squeak and it shocked me and a small flame busted my wrist but not far. I opened my eyes to see a boy and a girl at my door, they were about my age.

"Were you locked up in here?" The girl asked. I nodded and saw on her necklace she had a water tribe pendant. I was shocked. I held out my wrist and there was the bracelet. She smiled.

"You can water bend too?"

"Oh come on enough chit chat we have to go Aang needs us out there Katara! Grab the girl and lets go!" The boy looked down the hall and freaked out, fire benders were charging. I clenched my teeth and jolted to the door in front of the two teenagers and put the hood over my head it covered my face and I saw a patch of water by our feet and I bent down and bended it up in front of us and shoot it forward at the warriors. They fell to the ground and I looked back at the guy and girl. The guy was cute and he smiled at me and Katara I guess her name was smiled too and I heard the soldiers get up groaning.

"RUN!" I pushed them away from the warriors and we ran to the deck. Fire above our heads we rushed and ran. I heard one warrior call my name. I shook my head and kept running. We came to the ladder and we climbed, once we reached the top Azula and Zuko was standing there, waiting for us.


	3. Chapter 3

Av. Ch. 3  
>Atsuko P.O.V<p>

"Atsuko leaving so soon?" Azula evilly smiled. I growled.

Zuko stood still as she screamed, "You're not getting away! I wasn't finished with our fight Atsuko!"

Katara and the guy stood behind me and I looked at Zuko. He sighed and mouthed, "Go ahead Atsuko. Fight her."

I smiled and nodded, "Alright Azula, but my rules this time…" I paused, "Any bending we wish to bend. Okay?"

"Okay then, foolish move but okay…" She got in her famous stance. I shook my hood off and I looked back at Katara and the guy I found adorable.

"Katara and…?" I questioned.

"Sokka." He replied. "Cute name."

I giggled and snapped out of my girly faze. "Get out of here really quick this won't take long."

"Oh…. That was foolish Atsuko…" She shoots fire out her fingers one by one. Five came to me and I ducked and jumped. Water was all around me now. I smirked. I got in my stance to begin my water bending. I bent my knees and lifted up bringing some water up with me. Azula stepped back. Zuko smiled. "Surprise Azula…" I pulled over my hands and water fell all over her and I smiled. Lightning then struck out and I ducked. She wasn't balanced on the ground. She spat out water and I looked at her.

"I win." I sneer and walk away and Zuko stops me by grabbing my arm. Katara, Sokka, an earth bender, and air bender stood behind me getting on a flying bison. They were ready to attack Zuko.

I clenched my arm and Zuko pulls me to a hug. I hug him back and everyone behind me was confused.

"Atsuko, I always loved you but, as a sister." He gripped my head and I hugged him harder and he hugged me harder.

"Love you too Zuko… Good luck explaining this to my father…" I looked down after the hug I gave Zuko. Still everyone behind me was confused.

"Good luck explaining all of this to them Atsuko, see you around."

We bowed to each other and the others helped me onto the flying bison. I've never seen one. Next thing I knew I heard a flying whooshing sound. A flying lemur landed on the air benders shoulder as he drove the bison in the air away from the fire nation ship. I looked down at what used to be my home for a while. I saw the young prince still on the deck where I left him. Azula was now screaming and pointing up at us. I shook my head. She was such a hot head.

"Uh Atsuko is it? What was that with Zuko?" Sokka fires at me with jealousy.

"I grew up with him; he is a friend of mine." I hid my face in my cloak; they hadn't seen my scars yet.

"Prince Zuko was your friend?" Sokka continues.

"Yes, he was very sweet to me because both our mothers died when we were young… Also my father knows his father." I clamp my mouth shut. Crap, if they found out my father was the duke, who knows what would go on?

"Oh… Toph, is she lying?" Sokka looks over at the girl who was relaxing beside Katara. She was an earth bender.

"No she is not…" Toph smiles, "I like her. She shows courage and independence."

"Thank you Toph."

"No problem."

Sokka runs his hand down his face and looks at me. "So you're a water bender, you know the fire nation, and you are friends with Zuko… Hum."

"Sokka be nice to her! I mean for goodness sake she isn't lying and she is one of us so shush." Katara smiles at me.

I look at the air bender. "Uh… Air bender… You're the Avatar aren't you?"

"Yes I am pleased to meet you!" He turns his head slightly and smiles at me. I smile back and bow.

"As to you, what is your name?"

"Aang; how old are you?"

"I am 15."

"Wow! So is Sokka!"

I look at Sokka and he stares back at me.

"So, Atsuko, can I see that bracelet again?" Katara grabs for my wrist and grabs my burnt one. The bandages burnt off while I was fire bending. I sighed as everyone looked at my arm.

"Atsuko… Wh-what is that?" Katara looks at it with caring eyes and Sokka gasps.

"I lost a battle with Azula…" I pause, "That is why I was thrown into the prison… I didn't confront the lord how she wanted… My father also put me there, for denying him as well. I didn't want that life for me so I spoke out and got thrown in there like a rat and no one cared for me besides Zuko! It was terrible living in that place!"

"Whoa wait you lived on a fire nation ship with your father, the lord, Azula, and Zuko? But you're a water bender. How does that work?" Katara asked what everyone was thinking.

"Also my brother…" I sighed as she gave my arm back.

"Your brother too? Where was he? Trapped in a cell too?" Sokka asked and looked at me with his blue eyes.

"No… He is marrying Azula…" I paused and shut my mouth, there went my cover.

"He is marrying Azula?" Katara looked at me and Toph sat up.

"Atsuko, your not lying…"

"No I am not; I'm telling everything that is the truth!"

"Atsuko, how is your brother marrying that evil witch?" Sokka switched from sitting cross legged to kneeling so he could inch closer to listen to my story.

"He is a fire bender and he loves her oddly enough…"

"Your brother is a what?" Sokka, Katara, Toph and Aang said at the same time. I bowed my head and clenched my fists. Life wasn't going to be easy after this. I mean Azula always thought I was a fire bender, not close to a water bender! Zuko was okay with who I was… My father wasn't. Nor the lord or my brother. I inhaled to explain everything.


	4. Chapter 4

Av. Ch. 4 Atsuko's P.O.V

"My brother is a fire bender." I paused. They did too.

"Atsuko, you need to start explaining everything, Please?" Katara spoke.

"Long ago my mother and father met. My mother was a water bender and my father was a fire bender. They fell in love and married. Then after the wedding my brother and I came along. I am the oldest but by a year. Ichiro was a full blooded fire bender. He was a mirror image of my father. My father loved him more than me and mom loved me more than him. I inherited… both bending powers. But only one looks which was this. I was born on a white moon, the same moon as Princess Yue also the same day. We grew up together. I knew her well until she carried her duties as a princess of the North Water Tribe.

"I watched my mother and grandpapa water bend. By age 4 I was bending water. My father didn't like it but he dealt with it. He would also take Ichiro to the fire nation where my father spent all of his time, as duke. Sooner or later the fire nation invaded our town and killed my mother, right in front of me. I watched her die and she gave me the bracelet I wear today. My grandpapa wanted to take me to the princess' place to keep me safe but a fire nation warrior took me away. They saw my mother dead and just took me from my grandpapa.

"'All orphaned children must be reported to the duke you squirmy little brat!' he said to me as he carried me away, I kept moving and moving until I got to the edge of the ship I gave up. I knew that I wasn't going to go home. But I was soon presented in front of my father and he screamed at the warriors, 'you weren't supposed to bring me my daughter! Wait, her mother's dead isn't she?' he didn't need an answer he just dropped to his chair and after that moment he became an evil horrible man.

"Then I met the fire lord and his family, I instantly became friends with Zuko. Anyway my father wanted to show me off, so he asked me to practice fire bending, I didn't want to but I had to. So I obeyed and fire bended like it was something I've done for years, even though I never did. I practiced water bending in secret though. My father caught me when he was with the Fire Lord. They both know and so does every fire bender on that ship." I ended my story. All eyes were on me. Even Aang's eyes were.

"So why ere you thrown in that jail cell?" Katara asked.

"Father and Lord Ozai wanted Zuko and I to marry and I denied it because of what he was doing to the Avatar. I want this war to end. Grandpapa told me stories that this world was at peace and harmony at one point. I want it back to that. I want to prove my father wrong…"

"She aint lying you know." Toph spoke laying down and closing her eyes.

"So, you're a fire bender that is on our side?" Aang asked turning back to driving his flying bison.

"I do not like to be called one of them, most fire benders are angry and mean people. I know of only two that are on your side now Aang."

"Who is on my side?" Aang asked pulling the flying bison to a small island were we could rest for the night.

"Me and Prince Zuko."

"You and that jerk?" Sokka snarled.

"Sokka listen to me, he is good when he wants to be, especially with me around."

He looked away from me and I felt my heart fall into pieces, I felt Katara's hand on my shoulder as the bison landed. "Don't worry Atsuko, we know how you feel. Now it's time to set up camp here, are you tired?"

"Not really…" I sighed as Sokka got off and everyone else followed besides me and Katara.

"Uh Atsuko, you like my brother don't you?"

"Sokka?" I felt my face go hot.

She smiled at me.

"Yes… I do actually." I confessed.

"Okay Atsuko, well lets get a fire made and then you can eat and sleep. Is that okay with you?"

"Actually Katara, I'm not all that hungry. Thank you though." I gave her a warm smile and hopped off the bison.

"His name is Appa; he is a very sweet bison." The flying lemur landed on Aang's shoulder and he handed the lemur a peach, "This is Momo. He is sweet too. Momo, go say hi to our new friend." Aang smiles and holds out his arm. The lemur jumps off and crawls to me and I bend down and rub my fingers together and smile.

"C'mere Momo, I won't hurt you." I stretched out my hand and Momo smelt it and then crawled all over my arm then up my back then to my shoulders. He licked my face and I scratched his ears.

"He seems to like you Atsuko." Aang laughed and Momo climbed off me then onto Aang.

"Yes he sure does. Well, I'm going to start the fire the fire then I'm going to rest."

"Okay, well goodnight then Atsuko."

I bow and get turn to get wood then I see Sokka drop a pile of wood on the ground and he stares at me, "The wood is right there."

"Thank you captain obvious." I grumble and walk towards the wood and focus on heat and my breathing. That is the key to fire bending. I get in my balanced stance and lightly push my thought of heat through my fingers and fire flows from the two fingers that pointed to the pile of wood and then in a few seconds it was a rage with flames. I smiled at my work then frowned as I realized what fire does to people… It kills them. I take off my cape and place it on the ground and rest my head on. I knelt down and rested my body on the cold hard ground. I closed my eyes and was out like a light.


	5. Chapter 5

Av. Ch. 5  
>Sokka's P.O.V<p>

Atsuko fell asleep. She was a fire bender AND a water bender… I couldn't believe it. It wasn't possible or possible as I thought. She also looked so beautiful. Her white hair, her blue eyes, her perfect skin. What was I saying? She was a fire bender!

"Sokka… Come on, you like her." Toph laughed.

"Shut up…" I hugged my legs to my chest.

"Admit it Sokka, we all know you do. You insisted we go and save her when you saw her on that ship!" Toph argued back. I kept quiet. It was my idea, I saw her and I liked her because she seemed so soft and caring.

"Sokka her being a fire bender doesn't change her…" Katara patted my back and Aang comes over and sits by me and Katara.

"Sokka, come on buddy. Tell her how you feel! She will feel the same way." Katara smiled.

"How do you know she will?" I looked over at her and sighed. I saw a smile on her face then I followed.

"I just know… Tell her in the morning… We need some sleep." Aang smiles and lays down and I hear Toph's snoring. I flinched and saw everyone else was asleep. I kicked the dirt into the fire and sat next to Atsuko as she slept. I began to get tired so I scooted over a little bit before falling asleep.

I wake in the morning to Momo eating his peaches. "Hi Momo." I sighed and got up slowly and saw Katara and Toph were gone. Probably getting some food or something. I stretched and saw Aang talking to Atsuko. I sighed, how was I going to apologize of being such a jerk to her?

"Oh Sokka your up!" Aang turns around and smiles at me. Atsuko didn't even turn. Well that made my day. I sighed and got up, poking the ashes with a sick being bored. Aang whispered something to Atsuko and she whispered back loudly though, "Really? Ha-ha that's funny. Should I Aang?" Aang laughed and nodded.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing…" Atsuko looked up at the sky and sighed.

"Sokka I was thinking that since Atsuko can bend water AND fire then she can bend the other elements as well. Turns out her family is a whole line of mixes. She has every benders blood in her. Isn't that amazing?" Aang smiles behind him and Atsuko looks away and Aang nods for me to come over and say something nice. I mouth back, "Now?" He mouths back, "Yes now you idiot! Come over here."

"Atsuko, your thinking about trying to bend all four elements?"

"Yes… So kind of you to listen Sokka."

I sigh. This was going no where. "That's amazing." I say scratching my head and go back to poking the ashes and she turns around.

"Did you just say, 'That's amazing.'?"

"Yes I did… I don't want to bother you if your not up to talking Atsuko…" I put my chin in between my knees and smiled. This was working! Let's see where it leads.

"Wow Sokka… Your not being sarcastic or making a joke or something…" I see her smile a little bit.

"Yeah well I've been thinking a lot lately and I didn't mean to act like that to you Atsuko… It wasn't right." I was telling the truth because she was a sweet girl, not an evil trader.

"Sokka I—I" She gets up and then I hear Toph and Katara.

"Alright lets hit the road! Ba Sing Se here we come!" Toph jumps in excitement and I sigh. Going there? Honestly it might be a blast from the past.

"Uh not to be a burden or anything but, I'm in a fire nation uniform… Also they know I am the duke's daughter, they have seen me before. What should I do?" Atsuko shrugged and I opened my mouth and Katara spoke before me.

"Well, in Ba Sing Se they have a clothing shop. We could go in, get your clothes, and bring them to you where we have hid you." Katara smiles at her and Atsuko smiled back.

"Thanks guys for everything… But what about this?" She pulls out her long beautiful silvery hair. It was more silver in the sun than white in the light from the moon. No one else's hair looked quite like hers, color wise but also length wise. Not pinned up it looked shorter. I liked it down.

"Uh well… There is one thing that cuts like knife around here but Sokka won't let anyone touch it. His boomerang should do it if you wish to cut it." Katara and the gang looked at me.

"What?" I acted like I was still half asleep.

"Can she use your boomer— wow Sokka!" I held it up and Smiled with a nod. Atsuko came over and took it from my hands and she touched my fingers slightly and I jumped. Her hands were so warm.

"Thank you Sokka." She smiles with a soft blush and gathers her hair in one hand and lengths it down to her upper back and inhales and with a slight movement her hair was shorter. She exhales and looks at her hair in her hands.

"Into the ocean…" She smiles and I could tell something was bothering her when she threw it into the ocean. It slowly disappears into the water and she turns and doesn't move. She bites her lip and looks at my boomerang.

"Sokka catch!" She throws it and I was shocked that she was so smart to notice after she threw it that it was a boomerang. I laugh and run into the water and catch my boomerang running into her we fall to the water and she sits up and laughs. It was about the cute thing I ever heard. I smile at her and she gets up real quick and runs away. I couldn't help but smile at her. The cutest girl in the world was in my group of friends.

"Sokka come on lets go! If we get there in the early hours no one will know it's her come on!" Aang called from above Appa's head and I put my boomerang were it belonged and ran to them and my future girl friend. I plopped next to Aang and he said the world famous words to get Appa to fly.

"Yip yip!"


	6. Chapter 6

Av. Ch. 6  
>Atsuko's P.O.V<p>

I sat on Appa and waited to arrive at Ba Sing Se. I loved it there! Peaceful, joyful, romantic, everything I enjoyed. I looked down as we flew above the ocean and smiled. I had a connection to the ocean. I sighed and saw the land finally take over where we were flying. I looked above Sokka's head and saw the walls of Ba Sing Se. Katara shook my shoulder.

"Atsuko put your cape on; also your hood. We can't take the chance of you getting caught."

I nod and pull it over my head ad it covers my eyes and what was left of my hair. I had bangs now. They were to the side and covered my forehead and my left eye. I like it. We flew over and Aang stood up and bended a cloud around us. I smiled and laughed a little it was amazing.

He let it go after we flew into the Lower Ring of Ba Sing Se. No body would figure out who we were there. But I did know how to get to the Upper Ring. The Earth King knows me, my father, and my mother. Especially my mother, they grew up together because she lived with her grandmother who was an earth bender. I smiled.

"Aang keep going, I know how we can get in with out any questions." I smirked and Aang turned around.

"Are you sure Atsuko, I mean, I know the earth king knows me and all but…" Aang shrugs.

"Just go to the castle."

"Okay then." Aang heads to the castle and I tell him to drop me off in the court yard. He shrugs and Toph and him build me steps to get down from the earth. I sigh and jump down them and they disappear behind me as I walk towards the gate. The guards stiffened as I came closer.

"Stanger, state your name."

I pull down my hood. "Atsuko; my apologizes for the short notice. I wanted to visit my friend, The Earth King…"

"Uh yes daughter of Duke Fudo, we will tell the king you have arrived."

"Thank you." I bow and they open the gates leading to the Earth Palace. As soon as I walked in I heard a gasp.

"Atsuko my dearest! What brings you here? I wasn't expecting a visit so soon!" The Earth King traveled down the stairs with open arms. I hugged him as he came to me.

"Hello Kuei…"

"Atsuko why are you here?"

"Can my friends and I stay here? My friend promised to teach me earth bending and well; this is the place to do it!"

"Atsuko… you can bend earth?" He knew about my two born elements.

"Well great grandmamma did, so why can't I?"

"Well, okay but I have to meet your friends' first okay darling?"

"Okay." I smiled and hugged him. "Thank you Kuei!"

"You're welcome Atsuko dear."

"Come they can appear in the court yard! Oh um Kuei… Don't be alarmed when you meet them okay?"

I walk him out to the court yard and I whistled and Appa flew above our heads. Kuei gasped, "Your friends with the Avatar?"

"I told you don't be alarmed Kuei." I waved up at them and then Appa lowered. I smiled at Kuei and he smiled back.

"Can you watch Momo and Appa too?" I pointed at the flying lemur as he flew down to me and landed on my shoulder and Appa landed softly at first then he fell over and groaned in tiredness.

"That's okay Appa you can rest." Aang petted Appa and Momo flew to him and the others climbed around to face the Earth King and they bowed and he bowed in return.

"Welcome to Ba Sing Se Avatar and friends! I have a place for you but first, you kids need a new wardrobe if you want to fit in here. Servants." Kuei clapped and girls came down and bowed to him.

"Yes?" They said at the same time.

"Dress these fine ladies and gentlemen. They are here just to stay for a while."

"Yes my king." They separated and came on the side of the girls and then to the side of the boys.

"We will take you to our royal dressing rooms" They said and lead us up the stairs. Sokka smiled once he saw me and I turned my head feeling myself go red and smiled behind my curtain of bangs. We separated from them going down opposite ends of the hallway and we enter a wide and long room.

"Let's see we need a small and two medium dresses. Wait here girls." The lady ran to the closet and left us in a room filled with furniture and refreshments. Toph kicked back and sat on the couch with a piece of bread, "I can stay here."

Katara and I look at each other and smile. I pull off my cape and let it drop. Katara and Toph gasp at what they saw. My scars from the fire fight.

"Atsuko… You have two scars?" Katara looked at them and I sighed.

My fire bending outfit consisted of a shirt, pants, and shoes. My shirt was cut off at my last rib set; leaving my stomach and waist vulnerable. You could see the scars perfectly. Toph bowed her head.

"I know I can't see but Atsuko it hurts to see them through the vibrations of your body…"

I looked at Katara. "Atsuko does it hurt?"

"Well um actually it only hurts when touched. I wanted to heal it but I know no other water bender to help me. I couldn't bend it my self with out making it bleed and burn once again."

"Okay I never said to talk about it! Now I CAN see it!" Toph waves her hand up telling me to shut up and I sheepishly smile. "Sorry Toph."

"Hey I bet I can help." Katara smiled.

"You may try to."

"Okay well are you ready for it?"

"Yes I am." I nod and Katara does a series of movements and gets a small ball of water and places it on my waist and I flinch at first but it felt cooling.

"You have a ton of tension in this one, but it should be fine if you keep it wrapped up." She moves to my arm and shrugs. "This one is already fine. Your waist was the target wasn't it?"

"Probably; Azula hates my guts." I stopped talking when the servant came in with three beautiful dresses.

"Okay girls! Put these on so I can see you in them!"


	7. Chapter 7

Av. Ch. 7  
>Sokka's P.O.V<p>

Aang and I walked out of the dressing room and we looked like part of the Earth Kingdom Royals. Aang wore a hat to keep eyes away from him as Avatar. I itched and itched from nerves. I didn't get an answer from Atsuko. I wanted one. Aang looked at me and bit his lip trying not to laugh.

"What?" I threw my arms up like an idiot and Aang smiles.

"Sokka…" He points down the hall. "The girls are getting ready to come out I hear them. Let's go to the court yard to surprise them!"

I shrugged and followed Aang by running down the stairs and I hear the girls laughing and they slowly walked towards us. I stayed rested on the railing and looking down at my feet. Aang gasped. I heard Aang, Katara, and Toph silently talk. I looked up for a second and Atsuko wasn't with them. I sighed and trotted up the stairs and I looked up half way up and saw Atsuko leaning against the post looking away from the stairs. I sighed and walked slowly up to her.

There before me stood a girl that was beautiful as a star that over shinned the others. I smiled and looked up at the silver curled hair girl in a beautiful royal gown. Trinkets of hair fell in her face but her hair was pinned into a messy but elegant bun of curls. A flower was pinned at the top as if crowning such a beautiful girl. I sighed and felt my legs began to go weak. I ignored it and kept walking up the stairs.

"Atsuko," I smiled as I caught her attention. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure Sokka." She turned to look at me as I felt my legs fall and I caught myself on the steps. I FELL? I grunted in pain and in stupidity. Well I ruined the moment…

"Sokka! Are you alright?" Atsuko came to the step that I fell on. I smiled and sat on it as she gasped from running down the stairs.

"Sokka, what's wrong?" She placed her hand on my shoulder after I didn't say anything for five minutes.

"Nothing Atsuko I am fine." I smiled as I looked into her eyes and smiled, I saw love in them. She turned red and so did I.

"Atsuko, I'm sorry I judged you. I shouldn't have. You had every right to be mad at me… You are a marvelous, gorgeous, talented and smart girl that…" I stopped I almost said it but my tongue got tied up and dry.

"That what Sokka?" She scooted closer. I noticed that the sun was setting and we were sitting on the stairs still. I kept swallowing my nerves down and then I got the courage to when I saw my friends stand above us and my sister gave me a thumbs up and I smiled.

"The girl," I looked straight into her eyes so she knew I wasn't lying and I wasn't, "That I fell for."

I saw her face fold in a smile. I took her hand and she didn't pull away. I felt like I was the luckiest guy on earth. She then tumbled into my arms and I hug her and look behind her to see that Aang had pushed her by wind into my arms. I mouthed behind her head as she hugged me tight, "Thanks buddy." Aang smiled and nodded.

"Atsuko…"

She pulled away and her face was still in that smile. "Yeah Sokka?"

"Would you like to go out tomorrow night with me?"

She kept smiling and her shoulders moved in a little laughing motion and she nodded, "I would love to Sokka."

"Great. Sunset okay with you?"

"Perfect." She smiled and hugged me again and Aang and everyone were gone. I knew they saw I had this covered. As she pulled away from me I found her mothers bracelet on her wrist. I ran my thumb on it and looked at her other arm. It was pink and red with scars from the fight. Her body showed who she was. She was both a fire bender and a water bender and I loved her just the way she was.

I got up and helped her up as she stood I held out my arm as an invitation to lead her back to her room with the girls. She smiled and wrapped herself around my arm and her arm snaked to find my hand. It went from an invitation to a romantic walk. It was a long way to her cabin so I decided to make a conversation.

"Atsuko…" I bowed my head and looked at her.

"Yes?"

"I promise that nothing bad will ever happen to you."

"Thank you Sokka."

"It's my job." I smiled and we passed a bush that had white flowers on it and all were in full bloom. I reached over and plucked one and gave it to her by putting it in her hair and she smiled at me and faintly touched it. She smiled up at me and her hair shinned a great white in the full moon. A white moon, just like the one she was born on.

"Well this is me…" She sighed and looked at a door that held where she would be staying. I honestly couldn't say anything. Everything was stunning; the view, her, how she was as a person, and her smile. I knew there was no life after her. I wanted to tell her but couldn't. My tongue was tied again.

"Good night Sokka." She smiled up at me and I gripped her hand again. I didn't want to let her go but then I knew what I had to do. I had to make this a night she would never forget.

"Atsuko, I know I've known you for a few days but I honestly care about you a lot." I smiled down at her and I leaned down and closed my eyes not wanting to look like an idiot and miss. I didn't. I felt the warmth of her heart from her lips. I pulled back smiling and saw that she was placing her hands on my chest and I wrapped my arms around her and kissed the top of her head before letting her go and enter her room.

"Good night Atsuko. Sweet dreams." She smiled and shut the door as she winked and I heard her sigh from happiness and love.


	8. Chapter 8

Av Ch. 8  
>Zuko's P.O.V<p>

My father was furious that Atsuko was gone. Her father was more furious. Azula was still stunned. I found it funny. They thought that we were going to get her back after this. I knew what she was doing and that was helping the Avatar help save the world. I wanted to help but I am stuck here until I break free from here and from my father. Fudo came to my face.

"You know where she is! TELL ME!"

"Duke Fudo I do not know where your daughter is. All I know is; she ran off with some people that I do not know the names of." I was lying but he didn't catch it. I knew she was in the earth kingdom with the Avatar gang and learning earth bending. I heard her talk about how her life was growing up with her mother and how her mother said she could bend all four elements. I believed in that girl.

"Zuko! Azula!" Father called for us and we came simultaneously. I narrowed my eyes at her. She made me sick.

"Find Atsuko she needs to be here!"

"Yes Father." My evil sister bowed and smiled. "I won't let you down."

"Father, may I ask why you want her back here?" I didn't want to go find her. Or capture her more the less.

"Because she can be used as a weapon; The Fire Nation needs a girl like her. Also son, think of this; you married a girl like her. You will be high in the royals; someone who married a two element bender. Fame. Glory. That my son is in store for you. Now go! Find Atsuko and bring her home!"

I bow not saying a word and headed out of the room trying to figure out a plan. I wasn't going to force her to come here and never the less I am not capturing her. The problem was my sister. Azula could capture her and kill her. I couldn't let that happen. Not to my beloved friend that I cared for.

What was I going to do? I can't lead my sister to her by going there to warn her! I can't think ahead of them and go where they were going next! Maybe I could but then I would put that village in danger; it was so hard to figure out. I wanted to warn her but then I wanted to marry her. I loved her. I love Mai too but Atsuko is something different. But I knew Atsuko will fall for Sokka. I could live with that. If I had to be forced to marry her I would though. I would date Mai in secret and she would date Sokka in secret. Our minds work like that.

Atsuko may not know that I know how she is alive to this day. I don't even think she knows. I don't even think she knows her own father ordered for her mother to be killed. How do I know this? Well my father and him talk loud when they are drunk. It's kind of obvious. Her father is evil and horrid. So is my father. My uncle on the other hand, oh he is funny. We love him so much but my father calls him a coward. I know he isn't. He fought for me and he would die for me.

"Prince Zuko…" Uncle was behind me and he nudged me.

"Hi uncle."

"You do not want to find her do you? It's okay Zuko I understand but how do we get your sister away from her?"

I shook my head and thought. Nothing came to mind. My sister had a smart mind but yet she didn't know quite were Atsuko was. She knew that I knew where she was. I had only one plan… to lead her straight to Atsuko.

"Load the ships. We are going to get her back." I sighed and uncle looked at me. Worry was in his eyes.

"Prince Zuko… Do you really want to do this to her? You love her and you're putting her in danger… This isn't the worst thing you have ever done."

"Uncle, I love her as a sister. I love Mai as a wife. If I am forced to marry her… I would, I would just see Mai un-noticed."

"What about Atsuko?" He whispers to me.

"She loves someone else rather than just me. She loves Sokka."

"Oh. She does not know how she has come to be to this day does she?" Uncle and I look out of the balcony rails on my ship to the open waters. I thought about Atsuko and her past. Then I felt arms wrap around me, it was Mai.

"Hey you. What are you doing loading your ships?"

"My father wants Atsuko back here. He thinks it's best for our nation. He never thinks of anyone else besides himself. Maybe she is happier where she is than here."

"That may be true. They say if you love something let it free. I know you love her Zuko, everyone did. She was a good child. She means as much as I do to you don't she?"

"Yes. If I lost you two, my world would fall."

"That's chaotic to think about. Well do you know where she is?" Mai and I were face to face and I sighed looking down.

"Yes…" I paused and Mai smiled.

"Well Zuko from what I know about her is that she is a great fighter, kinda. She is going to put up a fight with you and or Azula you know that right?"

"Yes I know that."

"Well then… Have her fight Azula and win."

"How do we do that? Azula burnt her on her waist and arm. It made scars. They won't disappear or wear away."

"Zuko you don't worry about that. She is strong and knows how to fight. I was thinking about me and you help her when she needs it in the fight, Atsuko is my friend too you know."

We turned and looked at the ocean. I knew my plan and how it was going to work.


	9. Chapter 9

Av. Ch. 9  
>Atsuko's P.O.V<p>

As I closed the door leaving Sokka outside, I sighed. I was happy. That kiss was sure something! I slid down to the floor and I closed my eyes. When I opened them Toph and Katara stood there smiling at me with silk robes on. I sheepishly smiled and they threw me one and helped me up.

"So Atsuko… You and Sokka?" Katara smiled and smiled bigger and I nodded.

"Oh that is just so cute!" She clapped her hands together and Toph plopped down on the bed.

"Yeah it is… Just consider yourself lucky you two have a boyfriend and or a boyfriend figure…" Toph sighed and grumbled.

"Toph come on you can get someone you just gotta try."

"A huh, try. I will; when we go into town!"

"I promise you Toph, I will help you." I smiled and headed to the bathroom to change into my robe and night wear. I unpinned my hair and it fell right below my shoulders. I was used to it being longer. I had to get used to it. Once my dress was off and my under dress showed I just threw on my silk robe. I came into the room and it was dimmed. Toph and Katara asleep in the beds. One was left for me and I walked over to the silk sheets and cotton pillows. I rest down and stared into the ceiling. I closed my eyes and sighed. Before I could do anything I felt heavy and asleep.

"Atsuko…" I heard a whisper and I jolted up and realized I wasn't in the room anymore. My clothes were white whips of cloth. I looked around and saw the moon and ocean spirits holding place, the pond in the North Pole, where I was from. I stood up.

"Welcome home sister." Yue waded in the water that was by my feet.

"Princess Yue how are you? I haven't seen you in years."

"Very good thank you; come." She held out her hand to grab mine and she leads me into the water. I gasp as my bare feet touch the water. It wasn't cold and it wasn't hot. It was like nothing was there. Yue smiled as the two fish swam to each other and circled in between us. We laughed lightly. The moon spirit had gone to her and the ocean spirit came to me. I looked at it and shook my head. What was that for?

"Yue, why did the ocean spirit come to me?"

She smiles, "Because Atsuko, you know how the moon spirit saved me as a child?"

"Yes I do, it was that very night I was born as well."

"That is the story. But the thing is Atsuko… The ocean spirit saved _you_."

I gasped and looked down at the fish that circled me.

"See you and I had the same problem. We wouldn't move or do anything. Our parents became worried. One night both our parents took us here. The put us in the water and the spirits circled around us and our hair colors changed, our eyes opened, and we locked hands and looked at each other. That spirit is what gave you life Atsuko.

"My spirit gave me life. We are connected more than you think my sister. We are yin and yang." She looks at me and I shiver. I tilt my head t the right and she goes to the left. I hold out the arm with the scars on it and she holds out the other until she spots the scars.

"Atsuko what happened?"

"I lost a fight." I bowed my head and she hugged me.

"Remember Atsuko. Your water bending is most powerful. You have power that only the Avatar can do in the Avatar state. The ocean spirit is in you Atsuko."

I nodded and hugged her. She hugged me back. I closed my eyes and smiled. "Good-bye Atsuko Ren. Help the Avatar. Become who your mother wanted you to be."

"I will." I kept my eyes closed. "Tell my mother I said, 'Hi and I miss you.' Please?"

"I will now wake up my sister. Remember your power."

That was the last thing I heard before I opened my eyes to sunlight in the window. I sat up and rubbed my face. I strummed back my hair with my fingers just to have it fall again. I noticed a note on the table and I ignored it when I plopped back down with a sigh.

"More power than the Avatar." I whispered and saw a pitcher of water near Katara's bed and I sat up. I held up my hand with my fingers tighter. I focused and heard the sound of water moving. I moved my hand up and the water followed. I sighed and circled my hand down and the water drained back into the pitcher.

I groaned and ran my hand through my hair and I followed it to the tips of it and they were wet. I felt my clothes and they were cold from water; from my middle rib count and down. I shook my head and put it in my hands. I looked at the table again and saw the note. I dropped my shoulders and climbed out of bed to get the note.

Atsuko,  
>Sokka, Toph, Aang, and I went to get some supplies for traveling. We know the Fire nation may find us soon so we are always prepared. We didn't want to wake you. Anyways we will be back around lunch time or so. Sokka says that the date is still on for tonight. Good luck with that! Oh and let us in, Toph and I forgot the keys. See you later!<br>-Katara

Well then; I'm alone until they get back. I had nothing to do here! I dropped the note and headed to the bathroom to get ready for today. The servants must have come in when they left because I had a nice, short but nice, dress. It was green, black, gold and white. Well I liked it so I dropped my robe and put it on. It fit me well but made me look like, well, not me. I heard a knock at the door. Oh so they were back already?


	10. Chapter 10

Av. Ch. 10  
>Atsuko's P.O.V<p>

I walk to the door and look out the window; it seemed I slept for along time. The sun was in the middle of the sky and I opened the door.

"Atsuko; these are for you." A servant held out a banquet of flowers and they were the ones Sokka had put in my hair last night. I smiled and saw a little card and the servant bowed and walked off.

Atsuko,  
>Meet me in the court yard<br>-Sokka & the others (mostly Sokka)

Well he was quite the charmer. I smiled and sighed. I shut the door and walked into my slip on black flats. I put the flowers on my bed and was a foot away from the door when I remembered my hair was stringy and wet. I ran to the bathroom and saw pins that held up my hair from yesterday. I smiled and let my bangs fall into place and a strand of hair on the side of my face and pinned up the rest in a messy bun that hung in the back. Hey, it was good enough for now.

I ran out to the walk way and I saw the steps and walked slower so I wouldn't seem like I'm in a rush. I sighed and huffed when I realized I ran far. I stopped before the stairs and peered around the pillar. Toph was teaching Aang how to earth bend and Katara smiled and laughed as Toph would chase Momo with pebbles. I smiled a little bit as well. I slowly walked down the stairs and un-pinned my hair. I felt weird with it up.

I saw a little puddle that was near Sokka and I focused and lifted it up off the ground. Aang saw me and tried not to smile. He failed and Sokka stood up quick right into the floating water. I dropped it and he looked at his sister and she shook her head and then he went to Aang.

"The water bender is at the top of the stairs stupid!" Toph laughed and I smiled as he turned. I ran down the stairs and stopped at his side. Katara smiled and Aang did too. Toph was busy petting Momo from earlier.

"So why did you want down here?"

"Well, your training starts right now Atsuko. You said you wanted to learn the elements right?"

I nodded and Sokka bent down to whisper to me. "Are you sure about this?" I nodded again and looked Sokka right in the eyes and smiled, "I'll be fine."

I turn to Aang and a rock flies at my face. I bent backwards and flipped as I knew the rock passed as it hit the wall. Toph stood there tossing a rock in her hands. "Well, she is flexible. That's good."

I growled and Aang came by my side, "Toph, take it easy on her…"

"No Aang, I'm good. Ty Lee taught me all about flexibility. You just gotta teach me what I DON'T know."

"Oh! That! Okay. Well, get a comfortable but powerful stance." Toph stood like a fence post and she sneered and I got in a stance I liked to use for fire bending.

"Good. Now, Aang join in! Focus on lifting upward. Everything that is anything dealing earth you have to lift!" She clenches her fist and earth floats around her. I watched Aang as he focused and controlled the earth beneath him. I shuddered and closed my eyes as I clenched my fists. As I breathed in I raised my arms and then I found power in me. I opened my eyes to see earth floating in front of me. I jolted my fists forward and the rocks flung into the air going to Toph. She apprehended her arms in a cross and the rock around her made a shield. Once the rock broke against it she let it down and huffed. She looked up at me with a smile. Aang gave me thumbs up and a huge smile.

Katara looked at me with amazement and Sokka stood with his jaw dropped. I looked at Toph and she nodded, "Almost as good as me. That's pretty good Atsuko…"

"Thank you Toph!" I bow and smile at her and I look at Aang, "Can we air bend tomorrow?"

"Yes. I think you would do perfectly fine with that Atsuko! Uh I do have a question for you?"

"Yes Aang?"

"Can you teach me how to bend just how you were? I might need that."

"Tomorrow Aang, I'll teach all of you if you want me to. It's not all that hard."

"Great!" Toph and Aang smile and Sokka winks at me.

"Well its lunch time and I am hungry." Sokka rubs his stomach and leans back stretching. Aang rolls his eyes as Katara smirks, "You're always hungry Sokka."

"Is that such a problem?" He laughs and Kuei throws his hands up over the railing, "Yes it is lunch time! We have a big selection! Atsuko, we have your regular ready for you… shrimp noodles and bread."

We bow and my friends run up the stairs but Sokka stays behind. I look at him with a smile. I bit my lip as we walked and before we got to the steps he grabbed my hand. Kuei clapped his hands.

"Such a lovely couple! Oh Atsuko your mother, if only she were here! I miss her…"

I felt a knot in my throat. "Me too Kuei. Me too."

"Oh well, hey lets go eat! Bring your boyfriend too!" He skips off and I smiled hiding that feeling in my throat. I did miss my mother. She was a lot to me. Sokka squeezed my hand more and I smiled at him and snaked my arm with his and he lead me up the long stairs. I rested my head on him as we walked up the stairs. I squeezed Sokka's hand as I had a flash back. The day my mother died. Everything was tragic. That was the day my life was ruined.


	11. Chapter 11

Av. Ch. 11  
>Atsuko's P.O.V<p>

Once we got to the dinning room I noticed Sokka and I were still hand in hand. I walked in and sat next to Katara and Sokka. Sokka was by Aang and I heard their fists bump and a high five. Katara nudged me and Toph smiled. I smiled back and then our food came in and Kuei smiled at us as we eye the healthy portioned food. My bowl of soup looked so much bigger than I remember. Kuei smiled and laughed, "Dig in everyone!"

Aang and Toph throw their faces into the food and Momo flew in from the window. He grabbed some bread and flew right to the window again this time leaning against the outer outline of the window and I notice I'm the only one who hadn't ate yet. I grab my chop sticks letting go of Sokka's hand and began to eat. Conversations were spread though out the room and I just sat silent as I always would. I wasn't allowed to speak unless asked to with my father around. With my mother everyone was chatty and the enjoyed talking to me. The tribe said I was smart and not like any one else. Except the princess, me and her being yin and yang.

Kuei coughs and looks at me, he was usually the one to let me talk with my father here. "So Atsuko, how has Ichiro been?"

"He has been good, betrothed actually."

"Oh really, is it some silly plan of your father's?"

"Yes it is. He had a stupid plan for me too but I ignored it and joined my new best friends."

"That is wonderful; you needed to be away from your father actually. He was very hard on you Atsuko Ren."

"I was never his favorite…"

"You are your mother's favorite."

I smiled as I finished the last of my soup and my ginseng tea. Uncle Iroh got me into it. He actually isn't my true uncle but I do call him that since Zuko treats me like family. Iroh, Ty Lee, Mai, and Zuko were the only ones to treat me that way. Ty Lee had taught me a few things about flexibility, Mai taught me on proper educate and rudeness when needed. She was funny too. Zuko and Uncle taught me fire bending. Azula finished Ty Lee and Mai helping me. Zuko and Uncle stuck by me. I enjoyed it. Mostly.

"Atsuko, are you done eating?" Kuei smiled and nodded for the servants to take my empty plate and I bowed in gratitude. Aang smiles and laughs as Momo swings into the room and lands on the table in front of Kuei.

"He is adorable, his name is Momo?" Momo squeaks a little and looks at Kuei as he pets him. I felt something grab my hand and Sokka pats my single hand with his other one. I smile and resisted to lay my head on his shoulder. Kuei notices my face and he knows me all to well to let us go out and bout in the city.

"Well, that was filling. Why don't all of you travel around my city hum?"

"Sound wonderful Kuei, thank you." Aang gets up and bows before ht eking and takes Katara's hand and Toph runs following them out. Sokka and I leave side by side. We followed the others as the walked in front of us and I looked around the tall houses. We got to the middle ring. It had all the shops and hang out. It also just recently has an earth bending field; where you can challenge other benders in the city. It was fun to watch. Toph passed it and stopped dead in her tracks and turned to Katara.

"Can I? Can I? Huh? PLEASE?" Toph begged and clapped her hands together.

Katara looked at me and I smiled saying yes. "Yes you can Toph but if you get hurt it's your fault."

"Really? Oh thank you!"

She hugs Katara and flies past me and Sokka and into the field. I shake my head and walk into the arena stand with the others. Toph gives us thumbs up in the playing field and the announcer comes to a ledge and shouts to the crowed that pilled in.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen! This round is featuring Toph Bong Fe and Ken Hiroki! Let's get ready to battle!"

The crowd roars as Toph waves and she stops when a kid, about her age, comes in and smiles at her. She smiles and bows to him for a clean fight. He bows back and by the look on his face I could see he liked her. Toph blushed a little as she giggled and formed into her stance to begin bending. Ken followed and nodded at the announcer.

"Both fighters are ready! BEGIN!"

Toph was the first to throw a rock. After that one, multiple ones; Ken blocked them with the same rock shield Toph used. Once the last pebble hit his shield it fell and he threw them back at her and kicked up a huge boulder and kicked it towards her. She hit the ground and the shield came up and danced around her as she punched the rocks into pieces. The crowd screamed and she flowed her feet on the ground and found him and charged the target. She smiled and stomped. Mountain like hills came snaking to him and he jumped up and so did the earth beneath him. I saw Toph huff and so did Ken.

There was a pause and then stood the announcer. "It is a tie…"

Toph and Ken walked up to each other and bowed. They walked out and I rushed to them and the others followed; Sokka at my heels and smiling as we pushed our way through the crowd. We reached the two benders and they were laughing and smiling.

"Hey guys this is Ken!" She smiles and blushes a little as he smiles then waves at us.

"Great bending Ken!" Aang shakes his hand and smiles warmly.

"Well thank you, Toph did well too." He looks at her and she smiles giggling. She liked him!

"Hey Ken why don't you and Toph join me and Sokka tonight?" I invited the new guy, he smiles and nods and Toph mouths "Thank you!"

I smile and Sokka grabs my arm and smiles sheepishly, "Atsuko dearest, are you sure its going be okay?"

"Sure it will they could hang out and maybe we could have our special night."

Sokka laughs evilly and wraps his arms around me. I smile and blush a little and Toph gags and Katara and Aang run off to the carnival that was going on. "Hey thanks for the invite but we are going with Aang and Katara! Come on Toph!"

Ken grabs her hand and they run to catch up with the others.


End file.
